Learning to Live with Love
by CatieBug00
Summary: Castiel finally admits his feelings to Dean, but changes in his vessel make Dean worried sick


Castiel and Dean sat on the hood of the Impala. "Thanks for your help Cas." The rugged hunter looked down at the angel's piercing blue eyes. Whenever Dean looked at Castiel he felt weak and sick. Could he really be in love with an angel. Dean had never thought about if he were gay or not. Was he? But wait angels don't have genders? Dean was spiraling. Dean wanted to tell Castiel how he felt so badly, but what if Castiel doesn't feel the same way about Dean. Dean was snapped out his thoughts by Castiel's gruff voice. "Hey Dean, have you ever been in love?" The angel asked looking at the hunters beautiful green eyes. Dean was sick to his stomach and was blushing uncontrollably. He was visibly nervous. Dean nodded his head. "yeah" Dean said. "Have you ever been in love with an angel?" Dean inquired. Castiel shook his head no. "No, I've never been in love with an angel, but I am in love with someone I think if that is the correct emotional response." Castiel began to blush. "Who is it?" Dean asked excitedly. "Come on tell me!" Dean poked and prodded and jumped up and down like a school girl. Finally Castiel opened his mouth to speak. "Dean be honest with me okay?" Dean shook his head yes. Castiel took a deep breath then spoke. "Dean I have feelings for you." The words lingered in the air. They almost seemed to echo. Dean was silent. Castiel began to cry. "Nevermind Dean!" He got up and began to walk away. All of sudden the Castiel felt a hand grab his arm. He was spun around to face Dean. Dean spoke, "I have feelings for you too Castiel honest, I was too afraid to tell you." Dean continued. "I grew up in a family where it was considered weak to admit your love to someone, and Cas I didn't know if I was gay or not, but there's something about you that I adore." Dean spoke quietly. "I love you Castiel, will you be mine?" Castiel blushed and pinched himself because he thought this was a dream. But it wasn't, it was real! Castiel spoke. "Yes of course I will, I love you too Dean." Dean blushed heavily. "By the way Dean, angels don't have genders, I've told you that!" Castiel chuckled. All of sudden Dean grabbed Castiel's waist and pulled him close to himself. Dean then cupped Castiel's cheek and pulled his face closer to his own and kissed him. The kiss was better than anything they had both imagined. It wasn't just a meaningless kiss. It had love and passion and sweetness. Once the kiss ended they just hugged each other tightly. Never wanting to let go. Afraid that if they did it would be over and it was just a fantasy. Dean took Castiel's hand and led him into the hotel room. Dean laid down on the bed and motioned for his angel to come lie next to him. His angel complied. Castiel laid his head on Dean's chest. Dean took Castiel's small slender hands in his own. And rested his head on Castiel's. He kissed Castiel on the forehead and they drifted off the sleep in each other's arm feeling happy.

8 months later...

"My Vessel is tiring Dean", Castiel looked at the older hunter with loving eyes. "I have a new one lined up, but I must go and change." Dean looked confused at his angel. "Wait a minute, so your vessel can tire?" He said his head tilting to the side. Castiel nodded. "Yes, you see I've been in this one far too long without letting it rest, therefore I must give this man a break and find another one." Castiel smiled and cupped Deans cheek. "I'll be back soon I promise." Castiel kissed Dean gently and then disappeared.

Three days had past and all of sudden Dean hears a knock at their Motel room door. Dean was freaking out not hearing from his beloved angel for so long. He was scared. He needed his angel back in his life. He walked over to the door. He opens it and standing in front of him is a women who was much shorter than him, auburn hair, big doe eyes and beautiful skin. Dean was stunned by her beauty. Before Dean could ask who she was he was interrupted by the women. "Hey Dean I told you I'd be back!" Dean was knocked out of his trance and showed a confused look on his face. "Cas?" He asked head tilting to the side. Castiel jumped onto Dean and hugged him tightly! "I missed you!" Dean was so confused yet happy at his lovers new vessel at the same time. Dean hugged Cas tightly. Dean's muscular arms and tall figure seemed to engulf the petite Castiel. "Wait just a moment!" Dean said. "Have to be better safe then sorry, Castiel how long have we been dating?" Dean was asking this to make sure this really was Castiel and not a demon out to get him. Castiel spoke. "8 months and 22 days, not that I'm counting." "And what's my pet name for you?" He asked. "Wings!" Castiel answered confidently. "Finally when and where did you first kiss me?" "In front of the Impala on October 22nd" "Okay its you all right!" Dean smiled and picked up Castiel. He spun his angel around in his arms. Castiel laughed. Dean loved hearing his angel laugh. Castiel was trained to be so serious all the time so when Dean heard Cas's laugh it made him extremely happy. He placed his angel down and said " Okay, I need answers!" Dean chuckled. Cas smiled and nodded enthusiastically. They went and sat onto the bed. On the way there Castiel tripped. Dean caught her mid air. "You alright?" He asked. "Yeah just not used to walking in women's shoes yet!" "Okay, so remember how I told you my old vessel was tiring?" Cas asked inquisitively. Dean shook his head is agreement. "Okay so I was looking for a new vessel when I found a way that I could become a human for all intensive purposes." Cas continued, "So I found a spirit of someone who told me their body was being kept alive but their spirit had gone, they told me to take their earthly body." Dean nodded. "So I did!" Cas smiled. "Because this vessel has no spirit in it, it is not capable of tiring, so this is my permanent vessel from now on!" Castiel stood up and twirled. "How do I look?" Castiel asked excitedly. "I had to modify the appearance a bit so I wouldn't look to close to the spirit but I like it! Dean looked up and down his lover. She was short and petite, long auburn hair and beautiful big blue eyes. She was wearing skinny jeans, a white flowing off the shoulder top and some heeled boots. The hair was curled and styled to be out of his angel's face. "You're..." Dean trailed off. He was enthralled by his lovers beauty. He didn't know what to say. Castiel began to get nervous. Her stomach sank she wanted her lover to think her new vessel was beautiful. She wanted Dean to like it. "Do you not like me?" Castiel asked tears forming in her eyes. Dean shot up and took her hands. No! You are so beautiful. I didn't know what words to say. A tear ran down Castiel's face and Dean wiped it with his hand. "You are so beautiful, inside and out." Cas looked up at Dean eyes wide and trusting. She smiled a gentle loving smile before it being interrupted by Dean kissing her softly and sweetly. Deans big arms wrapped around Castiel's slender waist pulling her closer to him. When the kiss ended Cas ran across the room. "Look what I have!" She yelled. She pulled out the trench coat from her original vessel and put it on. Dean smiled and laughed. That's the Cas I know! He said chuckling loudly. Castiel ran and jumped back into her hunters arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around him as if to throw herself at her beloved."I missed you!" She boasted to her beloved. All of sudden the motel door opened and walked in Sam. Sam jumped when seeing the stranger in his older brother's arms. Dean? Sam asked in an almost condescending tone. "Who is this?" Before Dean could answer Castiel spoke. "Hi Sammy! It's me Cas!" Sam's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Cas? He asked. Explain now! Sam yelled. "Jeez okay calm down." Castiel spoke. Castiel told Sam about her original vessel tired and how she was able to find her own to have with no spirit in it so she would be free to use this vessel without worry of it tiring of being injured. Sam looked and Dean and said, "Dude I'm jealous your angel is beautiful." Dean walked over and slapped Sam on the arm. Sam smiled and laughed to show he was joking. He made sure Dean knew he was joking. Dean was protective of his angel. Well I'll say this you all certainly make an awesome looking couple. Sam boasted about his older brother and his loved. Castiel and Dean smiled wide. "Whatcha got Sammy?" Dean asked trying to get back onto the topic of the hunt. Oh yeah! Sam said. I found out that there is an old dojo in China town in New York, all of the previous workers who close on Sunday nights only either end up injured or dead. Wait, Dean said holding his hand up to motion to Sam to stop talking for a moment. "Only on Sunday's?" He asked his head tilted to the side curiously. Sam nodded. Sam continued. The owner called me and asked for us to come and check it out, so as soon as you all are ready we will go pick up Bobby and head to the Big Apple! Castiel spoke up, okay sounds great, but guys I'll need to do a few things before we head out. Like what? Dean asked his lover. Well first of all I need to go get some clothes since I only have these the ones I'm wearing, and I should probably take a shower because getting all my power to work in this new permanent vessel was a work out! Sure thing! Sam nodded. Cas do you want me to go buy you some clothes? Castiel looked at Sam confused. "Would you know what to get so I don't stand out too much? Sam spoke. "I used to go shopping for my girlfriend in college all the time, I can do it! Castiel thought for a moment before speaking up. "Okay Sam thank you!" Sam nodded and spoke. I'm going to do that while you shower Cas, when I come back we will head and get Bobby and be on our way. Sam began to walk out the door. Oh! Castiel said. Here Sam. She gave Sam a piece of paper. What's this? Sam asked. It's my sizes for everything you'll need. I wrote them down for myself since I don't get human girl sizing. Sam smiled and shook his head. He patted the angel on the shoulder and walked out the door. Castiel began to take off her shoes. Hey Dean? Castiel spoke. Huh? Dean spoke. Will you unzip my shirt please. Castiel's shirt had a zipper in the back. Dean shook his head and yes. He came and gently moved his girlfriends beautiful hair to the side and slid the zipper down revealing Castiel's back. Castiel turned around and kissed her guy on the cheek. "Thank you!" She took the shirt off revealing her slim petite figure with her wearing a beautiful blush pink bra. Deans eyes were enthralled with her beauty. His eyes wide and face blushing. I'm going in the shower now. Cas teased her lover knowing it killed him when Castiel was flirty. Dean tried to follow behind only to have the bathroom door shut in his face. Castiel then peeked out of the door and kissed him on the cheek. Dean went and pouted about not being allowed in the shower with Castiel. About an hour passed and out of the bathroom emerged Castiel wearing a towel wrapped around her body and had her hair wrapped into a towel turban. Dean took notice of her lovers new amazing curves. She was not super thin but not heavy at all. She was thin but had so many beautiful curves to her body, she looked like a model in one of Deans old bathing suit magazines he looked at as a teenager. She was small. Dean loved being able to wrap Castiel up in his arms no problem. As Dean continued to admire her she took her hair out of her towel. All of a sudden Sam walked in the door with 5 big shopping bags full of clothes. "Sam I didn't need that much!" Castiel spoke. Sam smiled and said, "Take if up with your boyfriend he called me and told me to spoil you." Dean blushed and folded his arms. Cas went and grabbed the bags. She walked over to Dean and stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek and thanked him. She took them into the bathroom with her. I'll be out in a minute. Castiel hummed happily. While Castiel was changing Sam looked at Dean. He spoke. You'll like some of the stuff I got for her. Sam smiled sneakily. Dean rolled his eyes at his brothers attempt to be comedic. All of a sudden Castiel opens the door. Steam covering her figure from the hot shower. Finally Dean saw his love. Castiel was wearing a white skater dress with flowers on it, a pair of black ripped tights, a denim jacket and a pair of black combat boots. Castiel had pulled her hair up into a bun. Dean stood in amazement. Not knowing the words to describe how beautiful he thought his angel looked. Sam spoke first. "Well Castiel did I do great or did I do great!" Castiel laughed. Sam if hunting isn't your thing how about going into fashion. Castiel giggled. Dean walked up to his angel. "Wow." He said looking his love in the eyes. He kissed his love on the cheek and said, you are beautiful. Castiel began to blush, face becoming red. Sam said, "Hey Cas, I got you a suitcase to put all this stuff in." Castiel smiled and thanked Sam. Castiel snapped her fingers and everything that Sam had bought was folded neatly into the suitcase. She snapped her fingers again and then the brothers belongings were packed up and ready to go. Castiel walked over and grabbed her suitcase. Thanks Castiel, Dean and Sam both said. Cas smiled and nodded. Okay let's hit the road and get Bobby. They all grabbed their stuff and began loading it into the Apala. Oh Cas. Called Dean. Hmm? Looked up Cas. Here I had Sam get you this. Dean handed her a cellphone. "A cellphone right?" Castiel asked questioning the new contraption. Yep! Dean said. That way if you can't find us due to our charms call us and we can tell you where we are. I get it! Castiel boasted. She was getting the hand of this being a human thing! The hunters and the Angel piled into the car. Dean in the drivers seat, Castiel in the passengers seat and Sam for once sitting in the back. They began driving to go get Bobby.

Dean? Castiel spoke up softly. Yeah? Bobby still doesn't know about our relationship right? Castiel questioned. Dean nodded. Why? He replied. "Well I think we should probably tell him when we get there before this mission, it will be easier for him to understand why I look like this now and why we spend so much time together if we do. Castiel continued. "I think it will make this hunt a lot better for all of us without having to keep this secret that really isn't a big deal." Dean thought for a minute. Then spoke. "You know what, you are right, let's tell him when we get there before we leave okay Cas?" Castiel smiled and nodded. She was proud of her hunter for listening to her advice and wanting to be honest about their relationship to his father figure. They had hours to go until they got Bobby's. So off they drive riding down the interstate listening to AC/DC and Metallica.

Cas was awoken by a kiss on the forehead. Hey there my sleepy angel! Dean teased. We are here to get Bobby. Castiel sat up straight and stretched. As she stretched her wings ended up coming out and unfolding. Dean had actually never seen Cas's wings. She blushed. Dean's jaw was dropped, his eyes wide. He was amazed by his angel's beauty even more so than he ever had been. Her wings were white with a golden luster that seemed to shimmer and dance in the light. Dean finally spoke to break the silence. "Wow Cas, your even more beautiful which I had no idea was possible." Castiel smiled a small smile. "Our wings are a vulnerable part of us, and we don't show them to everybody, even in Heaven we don't show our wings." She spoke softly. "I've never shown them to anyone before, besides when I helped using my power to defeat the demons and help you and Sam" she said. Dean was entranced by his lovers beauty. Castiel spoke, " You can touch them it won't hurt me I promise." She looked up at Dean with trusting eyes showing him it was okay. Dean reached his hand out and very gently touched her wings. They were so soft and beautiful, it somehow made him love her even more, even though he was already so in love with her. Dean was gently feeling her wings when he heard a small giggle. "You okay did I hurt you?!" Dean ask concerned. Castiel spoke. "Oh no not at all, it just I'm ticklish and you tickled me." She smiled. Dean laughed. He kissed her forehead. Castiel put her wings away. She grabbed Deans hand and looked up at him with trusting eyes. "You sure you are okay with telling him?" She spoke softly. Dean nodded. "I don't want to keep having to hide that I love you in front of him." Okay. Castiel said. The brothers and the angel walked up and knocked on the cabin door. It was late at night meaning it took longer to get to Bobby's than they thought. They heard Bobby's wheelchair clacking. The door swing open to reveal the older hunter wearing his T-shirt, jeans and baseball cap as always. Right away he noticed the girl with them. "Dean who is this?" Bobby asked questioning. "Hi Bobby, it's me Castiel!" Bobby looked shocked for a moment. He looked up at Dean who open his mouth and said "Let's sit down and I'll explain everything." Bobby nodded and let the boys and the angel inside. Dean and Sam sat down on the couch while Castiel sat on a stool near them. As to not draw attention to the fact that she and Dean were in a serious relationship. Castiel went through and explained everything just as she had before to Dean and Sam. When she done she looked at Bobby for his reaction. Dean spoke up, "Well Bobby?" Bobby finally spoke up. "I've seen and heard weirder besides it's still Castiel, just a new vessel and this one is better and more permanent." Bobby wheeled over to Cas and patted her on the arm. "Good for you sweetheart!" Bobby laughed. Castiel smiled. Dean was about to speak up again but was interrupted by Bobby. "Sam tell me about this job." Sam began to explain to job to Bobby. Castiel all of sudden stopped in her tracks. She went silent and put her hand to her forehead. She closed her eyes her nose scrunched up. Dean walked over and grabbed her shoulder. Castiel was quickly snapped out of the trance like state. While the two guys were talking about the hunt Castiel motioned for Dean to come with her. She took his hand and walked him into the kitchen. "Yeah, what is it sweetie?" Dean asked. He quickly blushed bright red because he had never called his angel a nickname before. Castiel smiled and kissed Dean's cheek. "I like that one!" She boasted. "I just heard from an angel named Azrael" Castiel spoke. She continued. "Azrael is the angel of death, he just told me that the one harming people in the dojo is a warrior who was killed by some sort of weapon that is housed in the dojo, but he cannot tell which one." Dean nodded in understanding. Castiel continued. "He says if we are able to determine which weapon was used and cleanse it he will be able to come and take the spirit where it belongs so Lucifer doesn't get ahold of it. Dean tilted his head and spoke. "But Cas is Azrael with you or against you?" Castiel spoke. "Azrael is an outcast like me however he still works and helps out in heaven, he is with us." Dean sighed in relief knowing at least they wouldn't have to fight another angel this time. Hopefully.

Dean and Castiel went into a different room than Bobby and Sam. They sat down on the couch. Dean put his arms around Castiel and held her. Castiel leaned against Dean's shoulder and laid her head against his chest. Dean knew it made Castiel sad to think about her brothers and sisters. She missed them so much. Because she was an outcast she didn't get to see them anymore. Castiel is an outcast because she chose to stay and fight and help the humans rather than do what she was ordered and leave them. The only reason she still has her angelic powers is because she has her grace. Thankfully no one can take that away. Dean noticed his love sad and he saw she looked like she was about to cry. He grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. Her eyes were filled with tears. Dean took his hand and wiped away her tears. He held her even tighter. Castiel spoke. "I just miss them Dean, they were my family and I won't be able to see most of them ever again." She cried. Dean hugged her tight and rubbed her hair. He knew that always helped her feel better. Dean spoke. " I know you miss them sweetie, maybe you'll see them one day again, who knows they might learn the truth and come find you, it's bound to happen sometime that they figure out you aren't the bad guy." He stroked her hair and held her in his arms. He loosened his hug on her and looked at her. "I know you'll see them again someday I just know it." He pulled her close and kissed her. Cas leaned into the kiss. Dean put his hand on her cheek and the other on her waist. They finally pulled away from each other. Dean smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Dean made her lay her head on his chest, her small slender fingers intertwined with his. Castiel settled into Dean just like they were two puzzle pieces that were supposed to fit together perfectly. Castiel ended up falling asleep like that.

Castiel were woken up by a loud voice saying, "What in tarnation is happening here!" It was Bobby. He had seen Dean and Castiel cuddling. Dean looked at Castiel and smiled. Bobby let's go into the other room. The older hunter and Dean went and sat in the kitchen. He spoke. "Bobby, we need to talk." Dean continued. "Me and Castiel are umm, well umm, we are in a relationship and have been for 8 months now." Bobby spoke up. "Wait but that means, Dean are you gay?" Dean replied. "No Bobby, angel's don't have genders, even though Castiel's old vessel was male it doesn't mean I'm gay." "I'm pansexual meaning it doesn't matter about the gender of the person the only thing that matters is if I have feelings for that person or not." So me and Castiel have been dating for 8 months and Bobby you have always been like a father to me, which is why I hope you aren't upset with me for falling in love with an angel. Bobby sat there eyes not blinking deep in thought. Then he spoke. "You really love Castiel don't you son?" Bobby asked. Dean replied. "More than anything and anyone I ever have Bobby, she's everything to me, I can't lose her." Bobby smiled it was a warm smile that made Dean relax a bit. Bobby and Dean went back into the room where Sam and Castiel were. Dean went and grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled her up. Dean placed his hand on Castiel's cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. Dean grabbed her waist and leaned into kiss enjoying every second of his angel's lips. Sam cleared his throat to signal to Dean to wrap it up. When the kiss finished Castiel blushed and looked up and saw Bobby smiling a great big grin on his face. "Welcome to the family sweetie." Bobby said while patting Castiel on the arm. Bobby spoke and said, I'm happy for you both, you are truly meant to be together." Now it's late so we should all get some rest before we leave in the morning to head to New York. Sam you take the room near mine, Dean and Castiel take the guest room. All of them nodded. Everyone exchanges their good nights and went into their rooms. Castiel went into her and Deans room and went into the bathroom to put on her pajamas that Sam has bought her. She pulled out a big black oversized shirt. Castiel took her hair down. She opened the door to see Dean with his shoes off and him starting at her. She stood in the bathroom doorway. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside Dean. Dean looked at his angel in her tight and short t shirt that showed off her body beautifully and it took all he has not to pounce on her right then and there. "You are so beautiful" Dean told her. Dean pulled her waist towards him and kissed her softly and sweetly. Then his kiss became more passionate and even more full of love. They both pulled away for a moment. Castiel spoke. "Do you mind if I stretch my wings?" Dean chuckled and smiled a big smile. "Of course I don't go ahead my love." Castiel got off the bed and unfolded her wings. They weren't as big as you would originally think. But they aren't tiny either. Castiel flapped her wings causing her to life off the ground. Dean was totally enthralled with watching his angel. Cas turned her back towards Dean. Do he crept over while she was stretching and grabbed her butt. "Dean!" She giggled. Dean wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Got you!" He said. He kissed her cheek then went and sat back down on the bed. She flew over to Dean. "Do you trust me?" Castiel asked. "Of course I do!" Dean replied. Castiel told Dean to get on her back. Dean was reluctant. He didn't want to hurt his love. Castiel ensured him it was fine. So Dean complied and got onto his angel's back. Castiel flew outside and shot up into the night sky. Dean had his eyes closed in fear. "Open your eyes." Castiel's soft sweet voice spoke. Dean opened his eyes to see they were flying in the night sky. It seemed like that could touch the stars and land on the moon. "Wow it's beautiful!" Dean exclaimed. Castiel flew him over the mountains near Bobby's cabin. Castiel flew Dean to a remote spot. "Where are we?" Dean asked. Castiel pulled apart some trees revealing a beautiful waterfall. It was glistening in the moonlight and the fireflies seemed to twinkle. "This is amazing!" Dean said. Castiel smiled. She loved seeing her beloved happy. Dean walked over and found a beautiful pink flower. He picked it and went over to Castiel. He got the hair out of her face and put the flower in her hair. She smiled. Dean climbed back onto her back and they flew back to Bobby's cabin and into their bedroom. Dean got off and hugged his angel. "That was amazing!" He exclaimed. "Thank you so much." He smiled sweetly and kissed his angel. They both went and sat on the bed. Dean noticed how beautiful his angel looked. Her eyes glistening in the moonlight streaming through the windows. Her hair flowing with the flower he had put in it. Her body was silhouetted by the fire in the fireplace. She took the flower out of her hair and put in on the bedside table. Dean gently took her face in his hand. He pulled her close to her. Grabbing her waist and pulling her tight. He kissed her deeply and passionately. The kiss became deeper and more loving. Dean stopped for a moment and spoke up. "Are you sure you want to my love?" He asked her. Castiel smiled and nodded sweetly. Castiel went back into kissing Dean. Dean laid Castiel down on her back and climbed on top of her. She snapped her fingers and all of a sudden Dean was in his boxers only. He sat her up. She was sitting on his lap facing him. He grabbed her shirt and slid it off over her head. Without stopping kissing her he reached behind her and unbuckled her bra. Revealing her breasts. Dean laid her onto her back and took off her underwear. She snapped her fingers and Dean was naked with her. Dean kissed her forehead, cheeks, neck, shoulders, he kissed all over her. She spoke softly. "Dean, will you take the lead?" He nodded. "Right you've never done this as a women before." He smiled. He took his hard member in his hand. He said "This may be uncomfortable for a minute but it will pass okay?" Castiel nodded. Dean slowly slid his cock into Castiel's vagina. "You okay?" Dean asked. "Yes keep going" Castiel moaned. Before Dean knew it he was fully inside of Castiel. He began to thrust in and out. Dean moaned "Oh baby this is amazing, are you alright do I need to stop?" Castiel wrapped her arms around Deans neck. "No baby please keep going." They molded together and became one in a beautiful way. Dean looked down at his angel, her eyes were fixated on him and she gave him a soft sweet smile in between moans. "Cas I' m gonna." Dean moaned. Castiel smiled and replied. "It's okay go ahead." She nodded pulled him down to kiss herself. They were kissing when a Castiel felt Dean go from being so tense to relaxed. He climaxed. He then rolled over onto his side and smiled at Castiel and kissed her. When they finished Castiel blinked and dressed them both in their pajamas. Castiel had her pajamas back on and Dean was put in his boxers and his black t shirt. Castiel laid on Deans chest and wrapped her arms around him. Dean wrapped his arms around his loves waist and pulled her as close to him. He kissed her on the forehead. He spoke softly. "Hey Cas?" Castiel looked up at her love eyes full of love and trust. Hmm? She said. Dean spoke. "Winchesters aren't the kind of people that are very lovey dovey all the time, so this is a big deal for me." He pauses. Then he speaks up. "Castiel I love you, so much." Castiel looks up at Dean with wide loving eyes. She says "I love you too Dean, so so much." Dean covered his angel up to keep her warm. They fall asleep in each other's arms safe and warm.

Dean is awoken to someone lightly shaking him. He squints his eyes open and sees his beautiful angel looking down at him. "Good Morning my love!" Said Castiel. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. Before she could sit back up Dean grabbed her and pulled her down onto his chest and kissed her. "Good Morning my angel." Dean looked at the clock on the bedside table. It read 7:00am. "Has Sam come in to wake us up yet?" Dean asked. Castiel shook her head no. "Good!" Replied Dean. Castiel looked at her love curiously. Dean wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her. Dean spoke up, "Will you cuddle me until Sam comes in to get us up?" He looks at Castiel with sweet, pleading eyes. Castiel smiled and kisses him. "Absolutely" She settles into his chest and intertwines her hand in his. Dean spoke up. "By the way I have a surprise for you?" "For me?" Castiel spoke. "What is it?" She giggled. Dean chuckled. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore." Castiel nodded. They cuddled for another hour and fell back asleep. At 8:00am Sam knocked on the door and walked in. He saw his brother cuddling his love. He smiled big and took a picture. Sam ran and got Bobby to see. Bobby wheeled in the room and saw the two cuddling. He motioned for Sam and they shut the door. Bobby smiled a huge smile and looked up at Sam. "Son those two really love each other don't they?" Sam nodded enthusiastically. "They are so unlike each other yet those two get on great." Bobby continued. "Welp, lets get those love birds up and at them!" Bobby went into the kitchen to begin cooking breakfast. Sam knocked on the door and woke up Dean and Castiel. When they woke up Sam

spoke, "Good Morning guys get dressed, Bobby is cooking food!" Sam then left and shut the door behind him. Castiel kissed Dean gently and got up to get ready. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She went and took Deans hand and led him into the bathroom with her. She smiled and joked. "To make up for yesterday." Dean smiled happily and nodded. She took off her pajamas and stepped into the shower. She let the water run all over her hair and face. She then saw Dean get in behind her. He began massaging her shoulders. She smiled and turned to face him. She kissed him. Water running over them. Castiel's small, petite yet defined body was glistening with the water. Deans muscular tall build towered over Castiel. She placed her hand on the imprint she had made when she raised Dean from Hell. He looked down at her smiling. What had once held only horrible memories now held a beautiful place in his heart. After they started dating Castiel gave Sam and Dean both an eternal stone of life. She gave them both necklaces with it and with these they won't age and they will never die. The water went over Deans necklaces and made them glimmer. Castiel got on her tip toes to try to reach the shampoo. She was too short. Dean reached up and got it for her. He then held it just a few inches above her head and laughed. She giggled. She then kissed him and that made him lower his arm. She yanked it out of his hand and laughed. "That's Cheating!" Dean teased. Castiel stuck her tongue out at him. Castiel was washing her hair when Dean decided he wanted to be a little naughty. He put his hands on her bottom and squeezed. "Dean!" She exclaimed! She giggled. He then spun her around to face him and he then picked her up. He kissed her long and deep. He than put her down and helped her wash her hair. She then washed her handprint on Deans arm. Whenever she touched his arm there it tingled in a strange way. She was starting at the print while washing it gently. Dean spoke up. "That print brought me so much pain Cas, so so much pain and misery." He continued. "The strange part is now because of you I've forgiven myself for what I did in Hell and this marking now has happy memories instead of sad." He took a deep breath. "Like the night you told me you loved me, when I kissed you for the first time you put your hand on the print and it made me so happy, that's when o knew I couldn't live without you." He said. He looked down at Castiel and saw tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean to make you cry!" Dean exclaimed. Cas spoke. "I love you Dean!" She jumped onto him and squeezed him as tight as she could. He wrapped his big arms around her and hugged her tight. They both finished showering. Dean got out and wrapped Castiel in a towel. She smiled. She walked over to her suitcase and was having trouble finding something to wear. "Dean?" She called from the bathroom. "Yeah?" He yelled back. "Can you bring me my bra and underwear please sweetie?" She asked. Dean brought her her undergarments and smiled slyly. She giggled. She then walked out into where Dean was and went over to her suitcase. She snapped her fingers and was dressed. She was wearing skinny jeans, a black cropped t shirt, black combat boots with a flower patch on the side and a leather jacket. She snapped her fingers and put her hair into a sleek ponytail. Thankfully she had studied magazines so she knew how to do her hair. She even wore makeup now! She walked out and saw Dean. Dean saw his love and smiled a big goofy grin. You look kind of like me! Dean put on his favorite black t shirt, jeans, boots, and leather jacket. Castiel clapped and there stuff was packed up again and already back into the car. Dean looked at Castiel. "Wow Cas you look even more beautiful today! He exclaimed. She spoke. "The magazine told me to try a thing called makeup?" She continued. "At least I think that's what it is so I did, and I must admit it's so fascinating!" She boasted. Dean chuckled and spoke up. "You look incredibly beautiful my love!" He said. She smiled and he kissed her on the cheek. Dean spoke up. Hey Castiel, come here quick before we go eat. Castiel skipped over to Dean. Yeah? She asked happily. Dean took out a small box and put it in her hands. Open it! Dean said as he bounced up and down from

excitement. Castiel opened the box and inside was a necklace. Dean explained. This is a Rose gold charm necklace. I had it made just for you! It has all the charms to hide you and the ones to bring you good luck. And there is a diamond in the center of the jewel in the centerpiece of the necklace, Dean continued, that diamond was from my mom's engagement ring. Castiel was crying. "Dean it's amazing!" Dean put it on her. I love you! Castiel cried through tears. They walked out to the kitchen where for some reason breakfast wasn't ready. Hey Bobby and Sam, come check out the gift I got Castiel. Dean explained the gift to both of the men. It's lovely Dean. Good job boy, boasted Bobby. Now grab your stuff we are going someplace special for brunch today. They all piled on the Apala and Sam drove them to this adorable little French cafe but it was a brunch restaurant. They got a table. They all for some food and ate. Well the waitress bought over Champagne. Dean got up out of his chair and turned to Castiel. Sam got his phone out to video. Dean got down on one knee. He pulled out a small black jewelry box. He began to speak. "Castiel, you have made me into someone who I never thought I would be, you've taught me to be kind, loyal, and loving and so much more, I cant handle when we are apart, I miss you when you are at work, I realized I can't live without you, Castiel will you Marry Me?" Dean opened the box to revel a beautiful diamond ring with rose quartz pieces on both sides of the center diamond as well as pearls. Castiel was crying and shouted "Yes of course I'll marry you!" Dean slid the ring onto Castiel's hand and Dean pulled her in for a kiss. People in the restaurant clapped. Sam came and hugged Castiel. So did Bobby. Wait Bobby you knew? Bobby said, "Yeah Dean snuck out after you fell asleep last he came and talked to us about it." Oh Dean! Castiel blushed and kissed him. Now that they had eaten and Castiel and Dean were engaged they piled into the Apala and heading to New York City.

Dean was driving the car one hand on the steering wheel the other hand intertwined with Castiel's. Dean had been driving for a while and Sam could see he needed a break. "Dean pull over and switch with me." Dean complied. The four switched seats now Sam and Bobby in the front and Dean and Castiel in the back. Castiel cuddled up against her hunter. She lay her head on his chest and hold his hands with her. Dean rested his head on Castiel's head. Dean wrapped up his small angel with his arms and held her tight. It wasn't long before they both had fallen asleep. Bobby looked back and saw the couple cuddling. A smile formed on his face. "Okay now that they are asleep, what do you think about their relationship?" Sam asked Bobby. "You know son I was actually sad at first that Dean felt the need to keep it from me as if I wouldn't accept it, but they are great for each other, you can see the way they look at each other and know it's real." Sam nodded. "When did they first tell you?" Bobby asked Sam inquiring. Sam chuckled. "I walked in on them having se- Sam caught himself remembering that this is Bobby he's talking to. "I walked in on them umm cuddling." Sam continued. "They didn't really have a choice after that. He smiled and laughed. Bobby laughed. Cuddling huh? Bobby said chuckling. Sam shrugged his shoulders as to play off the fact he walked in on the lovers having sex. Bobby chuckled. "I ain't dumb boy, but apparently you are to walk in on your brother and his girlfriend!" Sam laughed. "I didn't understand why there was a tie on the door!" Bobby smacked Sam's arm. "You idgit!" Bobby exclaimed. "That's the universal sign for my girlfriend is here!" Sam spoke. "I thought hs probably just had some girl he picked up at bar". Sam said. "I didn't realize it was Castiel!" Bobby spoke up. "How long had they been together when you found out?" Sam thought for a moment. "They had been together 3 months before I found out." Sam said. Sam continued. "Dean is very protective of his angel, so I know when to back off and give them some time together, they both recharge their energy by being with one another it seems like." Sam added. Bobby nodded in agreement. "You okay with them getting married son?" Bobby asked Sam. "Absolutely!" Sam exclaimed. "I've never seen Dean so happy in my life, you know how he wouldn't forgive himself for the time he was in hell right?" Sam asked Bobby. Bobby shook his head in agreement. "Well Castiel is special in a way I don't understand she can get through to him and make him understand you know Dean is so stubborn but Castiel shows him a different side of himself." Sam continued. "So much so that she was able to help him forgive himself meanwhile you and I tried for years but we couldn't help!" Sam said. "Castiel is the one for him no doubt, I've never seen him so happy, she has truly changed him for the better." Bobby spoke up. "Did Dean not think he was good for her at first?" He asked Sam. Sam nodded. "It took Castiel finally telling him that she as an angel could be with anyone she wanted to, but she wanted to be with him and he was hers for a reason that he was a good person." Sam replied. "Like I said she has this way of talking to him like no one I've ever seen, nor even mom could make Dean think in the way Castiel can." Sam said. "In a lot of ways Castiel is like mom, which is amazing considering they never met until they started dating" Bobby piped up. "Wait Castiel met Mary and John?!" He exclaimed. Sam nodded. After they decided they would be together for life Dean took Castiel out to Dinner to meet Mary. It went well"

Sam said. "Mom adores Castiel!" He continued. And when Dean went to get her ring and stuff she cried because she adores Castiel so much for Dean!"

They had reached a Motel to stop for the night. Castiel said she was going to go fly around for a bit clear her mind. Dean nodded. She took off. Hours seemed to pass when Castiel stumbled into the room almost passing out. "Cas!" Yelled Dean. "What the hell happened?" Castiel could barely speak. "Damn demons found me, showed up in a group of ten." He continued. "Killed all of them though just a bit worse for wear." Dean picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. "My healing isn't working as fast since I've come into this new vessel." She spoke. Dean helped her undress so he could clean her wounds and stitch her up. All of sudden Sam walked in noticing the bloody and beaten Castiel. "Jesus Cas what the hell happened?" He screamed. Dean yelled from the bathroom. "Demons!" "Tens of them!" He looked at Cas. "This will hurt I'm sorry." He damped a rag with warm water and patted her wounds. She winced in pain. "Sorry." Dean said. Cas just nodded almost to weak to speak. Dean got out a first aid kit and stitched her up. It hurt but Cas was used to pain. She was soldier in heaven for gods sake. She's taking beatings worse then this! Dean helped her up and gave her one of his shirts to wear. He then picked her up and carried her to the bed. "Alright what happened?" He asked as she drank some water. "I was out flying to clear my head when a bunch of demons appeared, I tried to not engage but they caught me and trapped me." Cas continued. "They were saying that you didn't love me and you were using me which just made me mad, so I killed them all, they put up a hell of a fight though." Dean cracked a smile. "You know that's not true right?" He asked concerned. She nodded. "Yeah those bastards will use anything to get in your head." Dean smiled. "Good" A look of worry passed over deans face. "What is it?" Castiel asked. "Don't lie I know your mind better then most" she chuckled. "Just why aren't you healing Cas, shouldn't your angel mojo or whatever do that?" He questioned. She nodded. "It should, but it's different when I changed forms I left Jimmy meaning that while I was using him we had two souls inside, but know because I'm on my own in a human vessel I'm weaker until I grow stronger and get more used to this form." She explained. "An angel has never done this before Dean, this is new so I have no clue how long it will take." She continued. "Hell Dean an angel shouldn't even be engaged to a human but here we are!" She was getting frustrated Dean could tell. He just hugged her gently as to not hurt her wounds. "I know, I know, humans aren't supposed to be with angels either." He said. "Guess we can be outcasts together how's that sounds?" He asked looking into her blue eyes. She nodded sheepishly. Dean then laid down with her and fell asleep.


End file.
